


No Words Needed

by Crossroads_Castiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Hotel Sex, M/M, No Dialogue, Shameless Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 00:25:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17294159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossroads_Castiel/pseuds/Crossroads_Castiel
Summary: Dean awaits Cas' return in the hotel room they share. Cas returns. Smut ensues.I wanted to write something without dialogue, to see if I could. Hope you enjoy!





	No Words Needed

Dean sat propped against the headboard, the cheap plywood creaking as he shifted his weight to reach for the remote control on the side table. He glanced at his cell phone, anxiously awaiting a call or text from Cas. He hadn’t liked letting him go to the Heaven portal alone but it was the one place he could go that Dean simply could not follow. He hadn’t bothered changing out of his day clothes even though it had fallen into evening while he waited. He lounged tensely on the bed in his grey and blue flannel shirt and worn denim jeans. The only concession to comfort he’d made was kicking his boots off at the door and leaving his dark grey canvas jacket draped across the back of the worn arm chair in the corner. Even with these retractions from his outfit he knew he could be out the door in less than a minute if Cas needed him….Now if he’d just call and let him know he was okay. Going to Heaven like this was a bad idea. Dean picked up his phone of the night stand again, fiddling with the thought of calling him when he heard the key card lock activate in the door. He sat straight up in the bed and reached under the pillow for the pistol he always had nearby. He had his hand on the trigger, pulling it out, when Castiel came through the door, his shoulders hunched and his eyes hard. The familiar trench coat even seemed tired. The trip must not have been a pleasant one.

His name was on Dean’s lips but the word wasn’t out of his mouth before Cas’ mouth was on his. The force of Cas’ body on his knocked him back onto the bed. His hand slid away from the gun, leaving it harmlessly under the vacant pillow. He tried to make a joke about his sense of urgency but he couldn’t get a word in edgewise….and really stopped caring to as he felt Castiel shift to toss off his coat. He gasped in a breath as Cas sat up off him and unceremoniously tossed it at the chair holding his own jacket. Dean sat up, propping himself up on his arms and again went to make a cocky comment when Cas turned his eyes back on him, and they left no room for jokes. He swallowed back his comment and sat up to start working on his own buttons when Cas pushed his hands aside and ripped the shirt open from collar to tail. The buttons rained across the room, making small patterings on the floor and the washed-out aqua bedspread. Dean gasped and his heart raced harder. A self-satisfied grin crossed Cas’ face that he went to comment on, but again was a loss for words as Cas ripped his tie loose and chucked it on the floor, then grabbed up Dean’s hands and held them above his head. Dean arched his back in delight as Cas’ mouth found his neck. A soft whine of need escaped his parted lips he wasn’t proud of, but he doubted anyone else would do any better with an Angel nipping their neck. 

Castiel leaned back and quickly undid his own buttons, revealing his undershirt and slipping them both off more effortlessly than it should have been. Dean took the moment of respite to slip off his now-useless button up and undershirt, leaving them both in only their pants. Dean crawled up onto his knees and made it so they were nose to nose. Up to this point Cas may have been running this show but he could see that edge in his hauntingly blue eyes. Dean gripped his waist and slid his thumbs under his waist band, and smiled as his angel’s eyes fluttered at the touch. His skin was warm and welcome after he had been left to worry for so long. Dean’s thumbs slid from his waist band to the button at the front of Cas’ pants. Dean tugged him forward and was rewarded by a satisfied grunt from his angel. He wiggled his eyebrows as he unbuckled Cas’ belt and it hissed effortlessly through the loops. He tossed it across the room and it skidded across the cheap laminate of the table shoved in the corner, then he began work on the button of his pants. It always had a way of snagging in the heat of the moment and Dean fumbled with it, a curse dancing on his lips. The button finally released and he was able to slide the zipper down. Even the sound of it made his heart beat harder in his ears, remembering similar moments. Castiel did the rest after Dean managed the zipper and slid his dress pants down and off, forgotten on the worn, tan carpet. 

Dean began to fumble with his own button, but was clumsy as he drank in the sight of Cas in nothing but his favored style of boxer briefs, black today. Not to say he didn’t have his fair share of novelty boxers that never failed to make Dean smile, he thought to himself, but lately he was favoring function over humor. He supposed he didn’t blame him for it. All these meetings with Heaven were really putting a damper on Cas’ mood. Castiel saw Dean struggling and he gripped him by the hips and rutted them together, letting his need seep through. Dean gritted his teeth and swallowed hard as Cas unfastened his pants and pushed him onto his back to slide them off. That left Dean bare except for his own pair of deep red boxer briefs. Cas laid his body above Dean’s and they both all but vibrated with contentment. Dean let out a ragged breath as his hands began running across every inch of exposed flesh they could find. His shoulders, his neck, chest, stomach, even the backs of his knees. Castiel could never get enough of touching him and he knew it drove him crazy. He’d never been with anyone who paid so much attention to his body, well the rest of his body other than the obvious...that was being sorely neglected during this time. Dean strained up and pressed their groans together, moaning softly at the much need pressure. 

Cas looked down at him, his normally carefully quaffed hair falling down over his forehead now. The look of sheer possession and pleasure in his eyes was enough to have Dean begging for mercy, but when he bent down and began kissing down the line of his chest, he thought he might scream. His soft lips traced a now familiar line down his stomach. Dean’s eyes fluttered as Cas slid his tongue into the dip of his belly button before sliding off his boxer briefs, leaving him bare before him. He gritted his teeth and let out a hiss when Cas bit his inner thighs before leaving a soft kiss on each spot. Dean growled a warning that Cas chuckled at under his breath before running his hands up and down his legs, digging his nails in softly. Finally, Dean thought to himself, as Castiel shucked off his boxer briefs. The last clothes were out of the way. There was finally nothing in between them, just as Dean loved it. 

Castiel’s weigh disappeared from the bed for a moment but only long enough for Dean to feel the air change, and he was back just as quickly with the bottle of lube that had become a staple in their packing on these solo trips. Dean started to roll onto his belly but Cas hand shot out and caught him on his hip.He shook his head once. Dean’s eyebrow raised in question and Cas answered by leaning over to kiss him deeply, his tongue asking for entrance. Dean nibbled on his lower lip and the kiss deepened as he felt Cas’ hands move to lift one of his thighs. He felt one slick finger at his entrance and he eagerly moved as he began to work him open. This didn’t take as long as it used to, obviously, but it still made his heart race and his body tingle. Having this alone time, going on hunts alone, was still relatively new to them and he was happy that they didn’t let these moments get away from them. Castiel moved onto two fingers and then three as Dean panted beneath him. He felt he might scream if he didn’t get on with it. 

That self-satisfied smug Castiel got when he knew he was tearing him apart flashed across his face as he pushed Dean’s thighs toward his stomach and settled between his legs. He felt Cas enter him and his eyes rolled back in his head and a groan caught in his throat. He waited a moment for Dean to catch his breath then found a rhythm that pushed him quickly to an already blissful edge. Dean could feel sweat forming between their stomachs as Cas thrusted into him, the comforter hitching up under his ass. His hands found purchase by hooking behind Cas’ head, his fingers toying with the edges of his dark hair. Their bodies moved together like a well-oiled machine, fitting together in perfect unity.

Cas pulled away from the kiss, leaving Dean wanting more. He moved to his ear and nibbled at his lobe, huffing soft breaths into his ear in rhythm to his thrusts. The room was silent except for the sound of their of their breathing and the squeak of the cheap springs of the mattress giving way to their movements. There was a soft white noise of a tv coming from another room but it wasn’t enough to distract them from the task at hand. Castiel moved with a more hurried pace, his forehead dewing with sweat. Dean knew up close and personal that Angels did sweat, no matter how Cas bluffed. He strained against Cas’ stomach, his own dick still forgotten. Cas got the hint and slid a hand to wrap around him and began stroking him in time to his thrusts. 

Dean’s face flushed deeper and his neck strained against the pleasure his body was enveloped in. He locked eyes with Cas, whose eyes were heavy lidded in concentration and he could tell he was as close as he was. The headboard began popping against the flimsy stucco wall and Dean had a fleeting worry they might crack the wall with Cas’ angelic strength, but he hadn’t the mind to care. 

While Dean was too in the moment to speak, he was all but screaming Cas’ name in his head. Castiel’s eyes rolled back in his head as the recipient of such debauched prayers and his hand that was still wrapped around his leg tightened to an almost painful point as Dean strained against the hand enveloping his dick. It took only a matter of moments before Dean was spilling himself all over his stomach, pulsing out between Cas’ hand. Dean bit into Castiel’s shoulder to keep from screaming, and that pushed him that short cliff as well. Cas groaned as Dean sunk his teeth into his shoulder and Dean felt him come, pulsing inside him. They’d done this more times that he could count now, but he never got over this moment. When an angel, His Angel, was as close to him as they could possibly get. They both clung to one another for a handful of heartbeats before Cas slowly pulled out and collapsed beside him on the bed. Dean rolled his head tiredly to the side and grinned. 

“Tough day at the office?”

“Much better now,” Cas said with a wicked grin of his own before running a thumb along his lower lip and leaning in for another kiss.


End file.
